Ouran meet the Takashi cousins
by Mizuki-chan Uchiha
Summary: Two cousins by the name Miyako and Ayumi start at Ouran High School and end up finding love,but there is always drama in love. Collab with Chayla-666. Not yaoi. HikaruxAYUMIxKyouyaxKoaru and TamakixMiyako.


Ayumi laughed as she raced through the hallways of Ouran High School, her black converse made a slight tapping noise and her her black hair with blue streaks flew everywhere. Her cousin, Miyako, ran after her frantically. Oh how she loved teasing her cousin. Not that she was ever mean to her older cousin, it's just Ayumi was a natural born joker.

"Miki-chan! Wait for me!" She panted, struggling to keep up with her cousin. Miki abrutly stopped in front of an aboandoned music room. Miyako stared at it before she turned to Ayumi who was looking at her. "Let's go in." She pushed open the door.

"Welcome ladies!" A blonde haired boy greeted us. "Im Tamaki Suoh and I'll be your king!" Ayumi looked him over and rolled her eyes.

_'Typical playboy.'_

She cut her eyes and started glaring at him when he started circling around her cousin, shamelessly, checking her out. She looked at him and smiled a less than friendly smile. "Im sure, whatever your looking for is not under her skirt, so back the fuck up." She said as she smacked him upside his head. Miyako back away from him, a blush evident on her face. Ayumi didnt know that three other boy were doing the same to her until she heard her cousin speak up.

"Do you see everything you need under her little skirt?" Ayumi froze and turned around. She kneed one auburn haired boy and punch the other, then turned around to smack the black haired one with the glasses. All three groaned and lifted themselves up, only to find a red faced Ayumi glaring down at them with her hands on her hips.

"Actually, in fact I did. It was quite round too." Kyouya, the tall one, said stand up straight. He was looking down at Ayumi who was glaring at the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, that kept staring at her DD sized breasts. Ayumi faintly heard the blonde haired one, Tamaki, ask for Miyako's name.

"I always thought that the name knowing came before the ass staring. Anyways, I'm Miyako Takashi and that's my cousin, Ayumi Takashi." Ayumi waved and went to stand next Miyako. She looked at the exchange between Miyako and Tamaki and smiled.

_'Maybe my cousin has found love,' _She thought looking at Tamaki. She suddenly got an evil glint in her eye. _'But if he hurts her...He will wish he was never born.'_

Later on throughout the day, Ayumi had found out she only had four classes out of eight periods with her cousin, Tamaki and the black haired pervert. What was even worse was that she had the other four with the other two perverts, Hikaru and Kaoru. So she would be alone with them. Not good.

"You cant be serious!" Ayumi and Miyako shouted as they were, literily, being forced into playboy bunny outifts by Haruhi,who we found out was really a girl earlier.

"Sorry guys." She said with apologetic eyes and walked out. Ayumi followed her out, just as Kyouya walked in. She looked at him.

"Happy now? Im in the-" She was cut off as she was slammed into the wall by Kyouya, his lips smashing into hers and his tongue sliding ointo her mouth. She had refrained herself from moaning and tried to fight him off, but it was no use so she gave in. After about three minutes, he came up for air. He leaned his forehead against hers and smile. Ayumi narrowed her eyes and pushed him away, refusing to accept the fact that she liked it.

The twins and Tamaki walked in just as Miyako walked out. Miyako gave her a look that said she knew something happened. Ayumi mouthed 'Kyouya kissed the fuck out of me.'

Miyako just laughed, which caused Ayumi to glare at her, but started laughing once she saw Tamaki smack Miyako's ass. Only for her to turn around and slap Tamaki so hard that spit flew from his mouth and to have a red hand print on his cheek.

"That's a red card,king! You're such a pervert!" The twins sang.

"As if you guys are ones to talk!" Miyako yelled. "You guys are too busy staring at Ayumi's tits to realize you drooling like dogs. So if you want a pervert, look in the mirror!" Miyako walked out, hips swaying with Tamaki following her. Ayumi blushed at how true those statements were and tried to yell out at her to not leave her, but it was too late. She was in the room full of perverts who probably want to rape her. She turned and looked at them to find them staring at her with weird expressions. Ayumi backed away slowly as they started walking foward. She turned and tried to run away, but was tackled from behind. Three pairs of hands immediately started gripping her body. Ayumi squeaked as someone ground into from behind.

"You were right, Kyouya, perfectly round." The soft voice of Kaoru sounded. He was the one grinding into her. They stopped suddenly when they heard the door open and jumped up, pulling her with them. She thanked whoever it was, but then she saw it was Tamaki.

_'Nevermind..'_

Tamaki turned to her and smiled. "Miyako went home, so you can go now. Oh and please give her this." He handed her a box. Ayumi nodded and walked out of the room or tried to before Hikaru turned her around and kissed her full on the lips. He pulled back and whispered 'bye'.

"Bye." She said in a daze and made her way home.

"Miyako, Im home!" I said walking in and throwing the box on her bed. "Its from playboy."

-Later on-

Miyako and Ayumi were on the couch watching Sailor Moon when Miyako turned to Ayumi.

"So you like him?" She asked.

"Them." Ayumi corrected. Miyako rolled her eyes and giggled.

"So you like them?" Ayumi nodded. "But...who will you choose?"

Ayumi looked down and sighed. "I don't know. Plus, don't you think its a little too soon to have a relationship when we have just started school? I don't know about you, but to me they seem like playboys and I don't want to trust them too soon."

Miyako agreed and turned off the T.V.

"Goodnight lover girl!" She giggled, as Ayumi threw the pillow at her.

"As if your one to talk!" Miyako put her roses in a vase and they both went to bed.

~Morning~

"Miyako! Miyako, wake up!" Ayumi shouted, trying to wake up Miyako. She just turned her head and groaned. Ayumi suddenly got an idea.

"Miyako! Tamaki is hereeeeeeeeeee!" She childishly whined. Miyako shot up from her bed. "Hahaha, I knew that would get you up! Anyways, it is time for school, so get up." Ayumi walked into the bathroom and took a shower, putting on her normal unform.**(1)** She didn't want to wear the ugly uniforms Ouran had for the girls.

Once they got to school, Ayumi and Miyako separated. Ayumi was walking down the hall when someone called her name.

"Ayumi-sama!" She recognized the voice, but wondered why they had added the 'sama'. She turned to see Hikaru rushing towards her. Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled. "Yes, Hikaru."

"Would you like to go somewhere this afternoon?" Ayumi cocked her head to the side.

"Am I going to be raped?" Hikaru looked shocked and confused, but then remembered yesterday. He looked down at his feet, then back up and reach out to cup her cheek.

"No, I promise." Ayumi smiled.

"Then of course. I would love to." They then parted and went their separate ways. Ayumi saw Miyako in the distance and ran towards her.

"Miyako!" She yelled with a smile gracing her features.

"Hmmmm?" Miyako turned towards her. "What happened?"

"Hikaru asked me out!" Ayumi said as she and Miyako hugged.

"Yay! Im so happy for you!" Miyako exclaimed. "Tamaki asked me out too!"

"Yay!" We both giggled.

-Later on-

Hikaru and Ayumi were sitting in the music room.

"So , what school did you guys come from?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, at first we were home-schooled, but we wanted to come to a school with other people. So, we did."

"Do you like it here?" Hikaru asked. He wanted- no-needed to know. He didnt want Ayumi to leave and he could tell neither did Koaru or Kyouya.

"I do." She smiled.

-With Miyako and Tamaki-

"So, do you enjoy it here?" Tamaki asked Miyako. She nodded, she really wanted to text Ayumi to see how she was doing, but she decided not too.

Her and Tamaki were walking hand in hand through the park. It felt amazing and she didn't want it to end. She and Tamaki were the first ones home.

"I hope we could do this more often." Tamaki smiled and blushed.

"I would love too...well, goodnight." Miyako kissed him and went inside.

-With Ayumi and Hikaru-

"Nee...it's time for us to head home." Hikaru pointed out. Ayumi nodded. Soon they were at Ayumi's house. Ayumi turned only for Hikaru to crash his lips on her. He slid his tongue into her moaned a little,then pulled away. "Ah, goodbye, love."

"Bye." Ayumi said as she rushed into her mansion and flopped on Miyako, who was hugging her pillow.

"AIEEE!" Miyako screeched.

"He kissed meeeeeeeeeee!" Ayumi sang. Miyako giggled then smiled.

"Tamaki kissed me too." We both smiled and fell asleep on the couch.

-Morning-

Ayumi decided to get ready and go to school earlier than normal. She walked into the club room, only to find Kyouya there in the dim lighted room.

"Ayumi..." Kyouya walked towards Ayumi and kissed her slowly.

"Ahhh." She moaned as Kyouya started licking her neck and grabbed her ass.

"Do you want this?" He whispered to her, huskily after ten minutes of kissing.

"Yes." She panted and whimpered. Kyouya ripped off Ayumi's shirt as he laid her onto the couch and pulled off her underwear. Ayumi looked at him as he unfastened his pants and pulled out his penis. She blushed.

He slowly pushed in her, making Ayumi arch her back in pain.

"Shhhh." He whispered, stroking her head and wiping her tears off of her face. "Are you okay?"

Ayumi nodded as the pain subsided and arched her back in pleasure. He started moving against her her again, harder and faster with each thrust.

"Ahhhhh! FUCK!" Ayumi cried out as he roughly pounded into her. Ayumi moaned louder and louder each time he entered her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and desperately tried to hang on.

"F-faster!" She barely got out. He obeyed. The pleasure they were both receiving was overwhelming.

Ayumi felt his hands roam all over her sweaty body. "Kyouya! KYOUYA!" Ayumi screamed. Kyouya was relieved that they were in a sound proof room or else people would have heard them, but...then again Hikaru and Koaru would have heard. They would have known that she was his. 'Oh well.' He thought.

Kyouya pulled out of her and stuck his tongue inside instead. He explored every inch of her while Ayumi screamed and moaned under him, clawing his back. He moaned and screamed as he re-entered his penis inside of her, going faster and faster with each thrust;bodies making a smacking noise. He was in heaven with her withering underneath him. With one final thrust she came all over him and as he came inside her. He collapsed beside her and pulled her sweaty body to his, nuzzling his nose into her neck with his arms wrapped around her body possessively.

"I love you." He said as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Thats all. Good or Bad? Let me know!<strong>

**(1) Ayumi's main outfit is on my profile. Just look at the one under main outfit. Please check out my other stories!**

**Bye~**


End file.
